Back to the Start
by Echo Frey
Summary: Tina and Finn met once when they were kids with the promise that they will meet again. Tina returns to Ohio after six years. A lot has changed about her but the memory of the boy remains clear. AU That focuses on Klaine, Brittana and crack ship Frankenasian.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second Glee fanfic. My first Glee fic is still ongoing but I had to do this because it suddenly came to mind and I just had to write it. I'm in need of a Beta. So if you like it please PM me. Also please review it will be highly appreciated. Keeps me going. This is a Tina and Finn fanfic but it has a lot of Klaine as well. Brittana is present. Enjoy reading.**

**P.S. I have a BETA now! Drawn To Those Who Never Yawn! XD I shall be updating again soon XD**

* * *

"Stop glazing at me!" Finn frowned at her.

"Glazing?" Tina raised an eyebrow at the skinny boy in front of her. "What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb." He walked towards her evading the mound of sand he created in the pit. "The teachers always do it to me when I do something bad." He squinted his eyes and pointed his fingers towards them. "You've been looking at me like that and I don't like it." Finn spoke in a whiny tone.

"That's _racist_." Tina crossed her arms in front of her. It was a word her mom taught her when she told her the kids in the playground were teasing her.

"Racist?" Finn repeated. "You mean racer? Like the car?"

Tina rolled her eyes. "No! Racist as in people who judge other because of their race."

"Oh." Finn tilted his head to the right. "So?"

Tina let out an exasperated sigh. "A while ago you said I was glaring at-"

"Glazing." Finn corrected her.

"_Glazing_ is when you caramelize sugar, Glaring is when you look at a person with bad intentions."

"Oh!" He rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Sorry, I'm not good with words." He stiffened and the heavy pout reappeared on his face. "Then stop glaring at me."

This time Tina was really glaring at her. "I'm _Korean_ so I was born with thin eyes." She stepped forward and poked the middle of his chest.

"You judged me because I have thin eyes." Tina poked him hard again and he stepped back.

"I'm not glaring, I'm just Korean!" She poked him hard again and he was pushed back even further.

"You're racist!" She gave him another poke.

"And mom says racist people are bad!" She gave him a final nudge and he fell on his back on the pile of sand he was molding a few minutes ago.

She looked down at him with the most disgusted look she could muster. Her mom told her to never let racist people treat her badly, ever.

"You are-" Tina was about to say more but she heard a tiny sniffle. "Are you…" Before she knew it the boy's shoulder was shaking hard and hot tears rolled down his chin.

"Are you crying?" Tina couldn't help but feel a little bit guilty.

"I'm not a b-bad p-per-person." He spoke in between sobs. "I just th-thought you were glaring at m-me." Tina bent down and sat on her heel. "I don't like p-people gl-glazing at me." Finn covered his face with his hands and sobbed harder.

Tina rubbed his back stiffly. "Hey…don't cry. I'm not mad anymore ok."

Finn moved closer to her until his face was pressed on her shoulder. She rubbed his back until he stopped shaking. He looked up at her and their faces were a few inches apart. Tina fell on her back in shock. Finn let out a tiny chuckle.

"Hey!" Tina moaned. "Sorry," Finn blurted. "I'm not a bad person."

"Ok, ok." Tina crossed her legs as she sat on the sand. "Maybe I just over reacted a bit…you didn't mean to hurt me." Finn glowed a bit at what she said. His light brown eyes flickered. They looked like coffee.

"You're just stupid."

"Hey!" Finn glowered at her.

"Ok, ok sorry." Tina smiled apologetically. "Let's make up ok?"

Finn nodded quickly.

"I'm Tina. I might look like I'm glaring but I just have thin eyes like some Koreans and I hate racist people." She offered her hands to him.

Finn smiled and grabbed it immediately. "I'm Finn. I assume people are glaring at me. I'm not stupid I'm just slow. Mom says I'm just nine years old so I'm still learning." They shook hands for a minute before letting go of each other.

"Do you want to help me build a castle?" Finn beamed at her. "Ok." Tina smiled back. They busied themselves for minutes as they concentrated on making the best sand castle ever (or so Finn calls it).

"Why are you in America?" Finn asked out of blue. "Americans live in America, Germans live in Germany. Why are you in America?" Finn looked up to her after making sure the lower wall on his side wasn't crumbling.

"Not all the people in America are Americans idiot. There are foreigners from other countries who choose to live here. " She grabbed a handful of sand and carefully pressed it on top of the mound. "My mom told me they moved to America when she was a teenager." Tina slowly lifted her hands away to see if it would hold. "I'm not really sure why."

"Maybe because it's safer here." Finn stopped building the sand castle and lay back on his hands. "My dad's a soldier. He says he'll make sure all Americans are safe."

"Maybe." Tina hugged her knees. "Soldiers are cool."

"Yeah! My daddy is cool." Finn grinned proudly.

"What daddy? You don't have a daddy Finn." A taller kid who was probably a year or two older walked towards them from outside the sand pit. Two other kids followed his lead. "My mom said your dad is crazy and he left you and your mom to starve." Said the boy on the right side with red hair. "She said he's a criminal."

"My dad's not a criminal! He's a hero!' Finn shot upwards and walked towards them.

"Your dad is trash Finn and you'll be trash too!" The tall boy grabbed Finn's collar.

Finn grabbed his arms but he was too strong. Finn's eyes were starting to water. He closed his eyes to fight the tears.

He heard a loud thump and a groan from the tall boy and the hand grabbing his collar loosened. The tall boy fell on the ground as he cupped his groin with his hands. His face was red and he was tearing up.

The other two boys crouched by his side and glared at Tina. "You Asian freak!" The plumper boy shouted. "You'll pay for this."

"Are you going to hit a girl, gorilla face?" She moved one step towards them. "Or do you want to be kicked down there too." She pressed her fist on her side.

The two flinched with what she said and grabbed the tall guy shaking on the floor. "Jerks." Tina hissed as the three boys disappeared from behind the jungle gym.

She turned towards Finn who was looking down at his feet. "Don't listen to them Finn." She placed a hand on his arm but he flinched.

"I'm a pathetic cry baby." Finn's fist clenched tighter on his side. "I'll never be as cool as my dad. That's probably why he left us."

"Your dad didn't leave because of you, I'm sure of it." She gave him a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder.

"You're not pathetic Finn." Tina grabbed his hand and dragged him back to the sand pit. "I didn't even know you know you knew the word pathetic." Tina teased. Finn pouted at her but it immediately crumbled into a smile.

"Don't listen to those dummies, they're just jealous because you have a super cool dad and that you made the best sand castle ever." Tina dramatically presented the sand castle behind her. Finn chuckled a little. "You're really cool you know. Not like other girls." Finn beamed at her as he rubbed the tears of his face. He looked at her from head to toe. She wore a baggy shirt and jersey shorts. Her hair was short and messy. "I really like you."

Tina didn't know why but she was blushing. She looked up and assumed it was the heat. "You're cool too Finn." She patted his shoulder. "Just like your dad." Finn hugged her in thanks. Tina stiffened a little at first but she hugged him back.

"Can we play again next week?" Finn grabbed his bag that rested at the edge of the sand pit. "I want to see you again." Finn shifted from his right to left feet.

"Of course! Next time we'll make an even bigger castle." Tina gestured with her hands.

"Promise!" Finn held out his pinkie.

"Promise." Tina locked her pinkie with his. He smiled back and said goodbye before disappearing into the school building. Tina looked at her hands. She could still feel his pinkie locked with hers, and couldn't help but smile. She made a friend today, her first one.

She wasn't able to come back the following week.

* * *

It took her six years to come back to Ohio…

…Her mom died 3 days later after he met Finn. Since that day her life changed. She changed.

It felt like she was deep underwater. She wasn't drowning. There was just a sense of distance…from everything. She felt like she was just floating around. When her mom died she tried to be strong. Her mom always told her that she was a fighter and that she shouldn't let anyone bring her down. She cried so hard on the first few days but afterwards she won't let a single tear drop.

During the funeral all her relatives were there. They were giving her pitiful looks and condolences but at the same time there was worry. It turned out they were debating on which one of them would take Tina in. Since her dad died when she was still a baby she no longer had a guardian. Uncle Lee and Aunt Polly decided to take her in for a while but they were a bit hesitant.

After the funeral she moved to their home all the way in Kentucky. She remembered looking back at her house as the car drove away wondering if she'll ever be able to comeback.

She never truly had a home after that. She moved from relative to relative from Kentucky to Oregon to New York. They saw her more of a burden. An extra mouth they had to feed. Some were more affectionate than the others but no one truly cared. She lost her confidence through the years. She felt so small. She lost her voice and her courage. She distanced herself from people and enjoyed solitude. She turned to the cyber world and Goth culture. Tina was no longer the tough little girl six years ago, now She's a meek Goth girl. A wallflower. A loser.

She wished she could see her mom again. She felt ashamed that she was reduced to such a state. She missed her mother's strong arms. How she rubbed her head. It made her feel like everything was going to be all right.

Tina's life was now a blur of disappointments.

This year was a bit different though. Maribel Lopez her mother's close friend back in Ohio told her relatives that she'd be happy to take her in since she owed her mother a lot when she was still alive. Her relatives agreed immediately to the offer like it was a dream come true.

So she stood there six years later in Ohio. The Tina then and Tina now were worlds apart. She looked a like a character straight from a horror movie with her black gothic dress. There were blue streaks on her long black hair and dark eyeliner around her eyes. Her skin was pale against the sun. She walked towards the house as her high cut leather boots squeaked on the concrete. She pulled her luggage behind her with both hands. She stopped in front of the gate as she struggled to lift it up from the road to the sidewalk.

Tina rang the doorbell. She played with the bracelets on her wrist to calm her nerves. She wasn't good with meeting people. She wasn't good with people period.

The house wasn't big but it wasn't small either, from outside it looked like a pretty normal two story house. The door creaked open and a petite woman appeared from inside. Tina stiffened a little when their eyes met. She smiled wildly and almost ran to open the gate. "Tina, is that you?"

"Good- Good afternoon Mrs. L-Lopez." Tina bowed her head a little. The woman opened the gate and ushered her in. She waited for her to raise a brow like most people do when they say how she dresses but she just smiled at her brightly.

"You've grown so much, hija." Tina nodded back politely.

Tina struggled a little bit on the steps towards the door but she managed when Maribel lifted the back of her luggage.

"Thank You Mrs. Lopez." Tina smiled a little at her.

"No problem, hija, and please call me Maribel."

"Thank You M- Maribel." Tina mumbled awkwardly.

She rested her hand on Tina side and guided her inside. "Welcome to our humble abode."

She gave her a tour of the house. It had a very bright and lively ambiance. Tina who was not a big fan of burnt sienna, found it somewhat appealing on the walls but maybe it was because of how the autumn shaded colors on the curtains contrasted with it. Fall was Tina's favorite season. She remembered when she was still in Oregon. She loved watching the leaves cascade to the ground as she walked Aunt Marie's dogs in the park. She found it funny and _sad_ how the people thought she was some sort of crook because of her hair and clothes and would excuse them selves when they were on her way.

Tina gulped in her throat. She stood out from the house like a sour thumb. She wondered if she'd be getting the same treatment. She fidgeted at the thought.

Maribel seemed to have noticed her anxiety cause she suddenly wrapped an arm around her waist. "You will _love_ it here, I'm sure of it." She smiled brightly at Tina. They continued to walk upstairs where she showed her the master's bedroom. She wondered how much money the Lopez's made. They had a really nice house and they were generous enough to support all her finances without any form of payment.

"Hija! This is Santana's room." She pointed to a door at the end of the hallway. "She's going to throw a tantrum if we barged in without permission though." She joked. "So she can show you her room in the future." Tina nodded politely.

The children of the households she lived in were crucial points. When she was in Kentucky she never had a break inside the house because her nephews seem to find it funny to just mess everything up in the house for her to clean up. Every time they broke something they'd put the blame on her and let's just say her aunt, Mildred wasn't really the most unbiased person out there and so some days Tina had to sleep with an empty stomach as a form of punishment.

She could say the same for her times in New York but at least her Niece there was obsessed with Broadway so the amount of times they to had watch because she complained on how her parent's were "ruining her life" was enough of to drain away Lucy's annoyingly tiny voice. Heightened when she complained about her homework and made Tina finish them.

She wondered if there was something about her that made people want to make fun of her. Lucy wasn't really the most popular girl in school but even she had power over her.

"Santana is so excited to meet you." Maribel continued to blabber on about her daughter as they made their way down stairs. Tina looked down while she played with her fingers as Maribel spoke. "She's part of the cheerleading team, I'm sure she'll eventually be the captain. She's really good." Tina's face shot upwards.

"Ch-cheer leader?"

Maribel noticed the color vanish on Tina's face. "Oh dear, Are you ok?" She placed a hand on her cheek.

"Yeah I'm… I'm ok." Tina shook her head. "Maybe I'm just tired… Long trip." She shrugged. There is no way a cheerleader would be nice to someone like her. She knew things were going too smoothly. Something- or someone was bound to mess things up.

"I guess it's time for you to rest." Maribel gave her an empathetic look. "I'll show you you're room."

Maribel opened the door that led her to the basement (Now Tina's room). She chuckled a bit in her head. The room had dark grey walls, the least colorful place in the house. Perfect.

She pulled the luggage down the stairs, and then she looked around the room. A bed was set up already with a desk beside it. A cabinet and a shelf were pressed on the walls. A door on the right led to her personal en-suite.

"Thank you so much Mrs. Lopez." She faced her as she played with her bracelets. From all of her relatives she has never been given a room of her own, much less a room with her own bathroom and furniture. "I promise to work hard in school and I'll take a part time job to at least make up f-

"No problem, hija." Maribel cupped her hands on her cheeks. "Your mother and I are practically sisters." She traced her cheek with a finger lightly. "You are like family to me." She held on for a few more seconds and climbed up the stairs. "You can rest here for a while. I'll call you when dinner's ready." She beamed at her before closing the door.

This is unreal. Tina thought. She wondered why Maribel was so nice to her and offered to take her in. It was unusual for someone to do something so kind for Tina. She'd like to think that it was a temporary facade since it was her first day but her eyes seemed very sincere. Is she really that nice?

Tina contemplated on resting for a while but decided on unpacking first. The last thing she wanted was for Maribel to think that she took in a bum, plus she had a lot to unpack. Tina invested a lot in her clothes. It was the only thing she saved for (except for her anime figurines). It was her only way of expressing herself since she wasn't good with speaking. Singing was nice as well but it was something she did to relax herself. It was her personal escape. She's never sung in public and has no plans to. It was stupid though because she dreams of going to broad way. She can't even speak straight sometimes. How can she perform on stage in front of an audience? She tossed away the idea for now. She had more urgent problems to fix. Being the new girl, Surviving high school, living in the house a cheerleader but right now first on her list is unpacking.

She placed her skirts on a pile to her right. She grabbed her fishnets and placed them on top of her beanies. She looked around the sea of black and white made by her clothes. It looked depressing, and she liked it. It was her own personal form of payback for how bad the world has been to her. She could never do bad things to others. That was something she can't live with. It wasn't anyone's fault that she was alone in this world, but in the same way some people feel better when they shout out their problems, she also feels good when she expresses how sad she is through her clothes. It was stupid, really, and she was no punk. She never skipped classes and does nothing but schoolwork but it works for her, and kept her going.

Tina pushed the cabinet close and looked around the room. She decided to fix her other stuff later. She stiffly walked back towards the bed and sunk on the soft cushion. Tina couldn't help but let out a relieved sigh. She turned on her back and looked at the ceiling. She wasn't in the cramped white apartment in New York anymore she was in her own room in Lima Ohio. It was a new place but it would probably be the same old story. She wondered how long she'd stay here. Maybe this time she'll be able to do something different. She groaned at the thought. Optimistic just wasn't her style. _Forever alone_, that was her motto. She closed her eyes and basked on the darkness.

"So you're not, like, a witch or something right?" Tina sat up immediately. She must have drifted of because she didn't notice anyone enter the room. A beautiful Latina girl sat on her bedside. She brushed her black wavy hair with her hand. Her skin, which was perfectly tanned, glistened under the florescent light. Her dark brown eyes were looking over at Tina's clothes. "I mean I like black and all but I checked your closet and it's like ninety eight percent midnight in there." She played with the ruffles at the edge of Tina's skirt.

Tina flinched like she was burned by her touch. She wasn't used to skin contact, especially on her thighs. Her face colored a bit. "I…Who?"

"Relax, I won't eat you." She raised her palms in surrender. "I'm Santana, I live here."

Oh. Tina immediately jumped out of bed. She bowed her head a bit in front of her. A habit she picked up from watching a lot of animes. "I'm s-sorry for intruding in your ho-home. I'll try my best to behave and get out of your w-way."

Santana laughed hard after she spoke. Tina wondered if she did something funny or she just looked ridiculous. "I…"

Santana let hair back fall on bad as she let her chuckle die off. She patted the space beside her. Tina didn't get it at first but when she patted harder she realized she was motioning for her to sit next to her. She smoothened her skirt and did as she was told.

"Lie down." Santana grabbed her shoulder and pushed her down so they were lying on the bed next to each other.

Tina didn't know what to say. Her eyes glanced from the ceiling to Santana. For some reason Santana found it funny and laughed again. When she was over, they were both silent for a few seconds.

"Mom says your mom is like her best friend and stuff." Santana rolled her eyes as she faced Tina. "They're like the sisterhood of the travelling pants or something."

Tina knew Maribel's face from her childhood, the same umber hair and shiny dark brown eyes. She was always beside her mom in her memory. "They were." Tina mumbled quietly.

"And…Even though I'm a straight up _bitch_ I know that my mom is always right. I trust her a lot." Santana noticed how Tina flinched a little with her cussing. Santana found her innocence endearing. "And you seem…pretty cool." She studied her face. "So let's try our best to be friends, ok?" Santana sat up and Tina shot up quickly beside her. "You're Tina right?"

Tina nodded quickly.

"Tina what?"

Tina stiffened for a second before answering. "Tina Cohen-Chang."

"Cohen-Chang? What kind of last name is that?" Santana frowned a bit.

"My dad is half-Jewish." Tina replied. "So they merged my grandparents' last name together."

Santana nodded slowly. "So are you like a Christina or just Tina?"

"Just Tina."

Santana stood up walked around the room. "Well _just Tina_ we're stuck together from now on and my mom ordered me to help you around and to give you the best Ohio experience possible." She grinned as she pressed the edge of her fingers together. "I needs my tanning allowance so I have no choice."

"You don't have to trouble yourself-"

"Don't worry, Chang." Tina flicked her hair. "Mommy Tana's got your back, so no worries, ok?" Santana walked up the stairs. Tina couldn't help but notice her amazing figure. She was definitely a cheerleader. "As long you don't use dark magic, we're cool." Santana joked.

Tina let out a faint chuckle.

"By the way, dinner's ready." She smiled back at her before closing the door. Tina couldn't help but feel nervous. There's something about Santana that seems so dangerous. Even a simple smile makes the hair on her forearms go up. Tina stood up and climbed the stairs. She paused as she held the doorknob. She said she'd be my friend. Tina remembered her past six years. She wasn't able to make a single acquaintance and now on her first day in Ohio she's already made a single friend. Maybe she really was meant to be here. Where her mom lived before she died. Where she met her first friend, Finn.

Tina can't believe she still remembers his name. It's been years since she saw the boy. She wondered if she'd be able to meet him again. There felt a tinge of joy just thinking of him.

"Tina!" Santana screamed from the kitchen. Tina was sucked back from reality and dashed towards the kitchen.

She apologized when she arrived but they all said it was okay. Mr. Lopez (or Carlo as he said Tina should call him) seemed like a nice man. He arrived from the hospital he worked at before dinner when Tina was probably sleeping. He was a plump man who always had a smile on his face, and spoke loudly like Maribel and Santana. They were all laughing while they ate around the table. Tina couldn't help but smile as she watched them. Their happiness was somewhat contagious. She spoke only when asked about her past and what she remembers from Ohio. Maribel and Carlo also told her how things went around in the house like curfews and chores; they smiled warmly as they talked to her. Tina felt nervous. She wasn't used to such hospitality. "Tina you're family now, ok?" Carlo spoke after he chewed loudly on his food. "Just feel at home."

Tina just nodded back to him. Maribel also told her that tomorrow she was also to begin going to school_. McKinley High_. She told her about the needed paperwork and where to go when she gets there.

"Help her to the Principals office, hija." Maribel motioned to Santana. "Of course." Santana smiled at Tina. "Tina and I bonded a while ago right."

She nudged her elbow. "Yes, we… bonded." Tina added.

"That's nice." Maribel smiled fondly at them. "You can ride with Santana as well. She has her own car."

"Yeah…but afterschool I have cheerios practice so you'll have to wait around 5." Santana bit her lips.

"It's ok." Tina replied.

"Oh I know Hija." Maribel placed her hand over Tina across the table. "You can join a club too so you won't just be waiting around and you'll make more friends that way."

Tina just nodded. _Friends? Clubs?_ Those words were foreign to her. With her relatives, she had to take part time jobs so she didn't have time join a club, and she seemed to naturally make people go away with her presence so friends were also non-existent to her. She was able to meet some people for group projects and stuff but she never became close with them.

When they finished dinner Tina offered to do the dishes but Maribel just brushed her off and said that she should rest because she must be tired from the travel. Santana sneaked up behind her and said goodnight before going up. Tina went back down to her room and decided to fix her other belongings first before turning in for the night. When her skull decorations were placed nicely on her desk and her Lolita figurines were displayed in the shelf she changed her clothes to her white pajamas. She climbed on the bed and rested on her side as she hugged her panda doll. She had a nice feeling about this home but she decided not to linger with the thought. She should prepare herself to be disappointed that way she won't hurt as much when it's all over.

* * *

She woke up the moment she closed her eyes. The alarm went off and she looked at the time. It was already five in the morning. She climbed out of bed and went to the bathroom. She didn't notice yesterday but her bathroom was already filled up with the toiletries she needed from the shampoo, to the conditioner to the soap. She wasn't sure how it was going to be in Ohio so she bought a few things she might need while she was still in New York. She set those aside in the cabinet under the sink so she could use them when she ran out.

She let her mind wonder while she showered. Today was her first day in school. She could only hope it would take the end of the week before bullies started targeting her. She wrapped herself with a towel and went back to her room.

She zipped up her black dress and admired herself in the mirror. She knew she going to be bullied more because of her clothes but it liberated her. It's how she fought back, her way of saying that she doesn't care what others think and that she's proud to be who she is. She finished up the look with a skull bracelet. _Perfect._

With a final look she went up to the kitchen. Maribel was cooking pancakes while Carlo was drinking coffee. They greeted her good morning at the same time and Tina greeted back trying to sound as cheerful as them but failing. Maribel placed a few pancakes on her plate and Tina drizzled a lot of syrup on them. Santana arrived when she'd already finished, wearing a red and white polyester cheerleading outfit. She grabbed an apple and hugged her parents goodbye. Tina thanked Maribel for the food and said goodbye to both of them as well, then followed Santana to the car. When she opened the passenger's side to sit, Santana was already inside.

"Can you drive?" Santana smiled at her.

Tina nodded and went around to the driver's seat. _I guess driver duties isn't that bad._ She asked Santana for directions as she drove while the Latina concentrated on putting make-up. When she parked the car, Santana had just finished styling her hair into a ponytail and making sure that the end of it was perfect twirl. "All done." Santana turned towards Tina. She didn't notice what Tina was wearing until that moment.

"You look… like yesterday." Santana lightly frowned.

"This is how I always look." Tina played with her fingers.

"Well as long as you dig it, that's your deal." Santana raised her shoulder and got out of the car.

Tina didn't expect her reaction and followed her out immediately.

She ran to Santana's side and returned her keys.

"I'll get you to Figgins, but I needs to get to my class early since I can't risk being late again. I'm sure he'll send someone to help you in finding your classroom when he gives you your schedule, alright?" Santana babbled as they walked through the hallway. Classes were about to start. Students headed for their respective classes while some chatted loudly against the lockers. Typical high school, Tina thought. She tried to look around and identify the specific clichés each student fell into. When they arrived at the Principal's office, Santana gave an apologetic smile and ran to her class. Tina stood there for a few second before knocking.

"Come in." Tina followed the voice's order.

The principal was a short Indian man, and Tina had a hard time understanding what he was saying due to his thick accent. He was going on and on for a few minutes about the mission and vision of the school and its history. Tina didn't need to understand what he was saying to know what he was talking about. She switched school five times for the past six year. She was always the new kid.

"So this is your schedule." Mr. Figgins handed her a red folder. "The school pamphlet and student hand book is inside as well."

Tina nodded in thanks.

The door opened and a boy entered the office.

"You called for me, sir?" The boy spoke. He was only a few inches taller than Tina, his hair was obviously curly but thick layers of gel flattened it. Tina wondered if he felt comfortable as he wore a tight buttoned up shirt and a red three quarter pants that showed of his ankles but then again she wasn't one to dress for comfort.

"This is Blaine Anderson, from the student council." Figgins gestured at the boy. "And this is Tina Cohen-Chang. She'll be attending McKinley High starting today."

Blaine effervescently smiled at her and offered a hand. Tina stood up and shook it. "It's nice to meet you."

Tina just nodded in reply.

"Please help her find her classes and to get comfortable with the school for today." Figgins added.

"My pleasure." He opened the door for Tina and they walked through the halls. Tina felt comfortable around him. She was sure he was popular in school with the way everyone greeted him as they walked, and he was pretty cute, too. "Is something wrong?" Blaine noticed that Tina was studying his face.

"Nothing!" Tina blurted.

When they reached her class, Blaine paused first before turning the knob.

"My class is just across the hallway. Wait for me so I can help you to your next class, _ok?_" He smiled brightly at her. Tina noticed that how his eyes looked like honey as they stared back at her.

"Thank you." Tina bowed down a bit stiffly.

"No problem." Blaine returned the gesture and went to his class.

The morning flew by quickly. Blaine guided him through every class and she would listen attentively to the teacher, jotting down notes. She didn't even remember the students who sat around her much. She was never really good with faces…or names. She avoided eye contact with anyone.

When lunch came she found an empty table and decided to eat there alone. She never really had lunch buddies ever since and it look like things won't change. _Sweet._

Suddenly, two students sat in front of her.

One was a black girl who was on the heavy side. She blinked enthusiastically as she looked at Tina. "You're the new girl right?" The girl spoke. "I'm Mercedes."

"I'm Kurt." The boy introduced himself. "I'm in your French class." He tightened his blue necktie that complemented his white blazer. _Marc Jacob._Tina knew a thing or two about brands.

She was still confused why they sat in front of her but she decided the proper thing to do was introduce herself.

"I'm Tina…Tina Cohen-Chang." She smiled at them politely.

"Well, we thought that maybe you didn't know anyone yet so we decided that we'll keep you company!" Mercedes exclaimed.

"And we noticed that you've got a flare for fashion." Kurt winked at her. "That's kind of our thing."

"You like what I'm w-wearing?" Tina fidgeted in her seat.

"Dear anyone who can pull off knee high length boots with a maroon plaid skirt is a genius."

Tina's face colored with what he said. No one's ever complimented her for her clothes.

"I mean I'm all bling and prints, that's my style." Mercedes showed of her shirt. "You've got your own personal flavor and I think it's cute."

"I th-think you two look great as well." Tina smiled shyly.

"Uh… She's sweet. I told you we should sit here." Kurt made a pouty face.

"No complaints here." Mercedes ate a spoon full of beans.

Tina had a nice time as she listened to the two ramble on and on about an upcoming movie and gossip about an actress in the movie. Tina wondered how much time the two invested on reading that kind of stuff.

"Do you have a club?" Mercedes asked as she scooped the last kernel on her plate.

"Not yet."

"Do you sing?" Kurt asked suddenly studying her face.

"Sort of…" _Shoot, I should've lied._

The two looked at each with wide smiles like they won the raffle.

"Join the Glee Club!" Kurt and Mercedes spoke at the same time.

"I- I'm…" Tina stuttered. Glee club. She can't sing in front of people. How she even join a glee club.

Kurt noticed the color draining on Tina's face. "Alright how about this. You can sit in for awhile and if you like it you can join."

Mercedes nodded in agreement.

Tina felt guilty turning down the two who were kind enough to keep her company so she agreed.

The second half of the day went on like the first. By the time she noticed it the bell rang and the student ran out to go home or to visit their clubs.

Tina walked slowly through the hallway. Kurt and Mercedes gave her directions to the club, but she was still getting used to the place (although she told Blaine a while ago he didn't need to guide her anymore). She knew Blaine didn't mind but she felt uneasy making him go back and forth for her. Everyone was so nice to her. She remembered how she fought off kids who bullied her before when she was in Ohio. Did they all grow up to be such nice people?

Suddenly, something cold hit her.

"At least now you have more color!" A deep voice spoke in front of her.

She tried to open her eyes but it stung. She could feel the sticky liquid dripping down her face.

Another guy spoke. "Try this one, maybe pink fits her more than blue. "

A chorus of laughter followed. Tina could see them a bit now. Four guys wearing hockey jerseys stood in front of her. She knew this was bound to happen. She knew it couldn't be this perfect.

Tina braced herself for another surge of the cold drink but she heard a stomping of the feet and someone suddenly stood in front of her.

"Not cool guys!" A tall boy in front of her spoke.

"What're you going to do Hudson? Call your _dad_?" The guy with the mullet spoke. "Wait he's got no daddy anymore!"

The group laughed it off. The boy stood there unfazed.

"You know what I'm going to do? I'm going to beat you up the same way I beat you up last year."

The boys shifted a little. "That's because you caught me off guard, Hudson."

"Really? One on one is off guard? And weren't _you_ the one who told me to meet up at the dumpster?"

"You just got lucky Hudson!" One of the guys spoke.

"Well then how about we do it right here. Try punching me now and I'll tell Figgins."

The boys scowled. "Next time." The boys slowly move away. "This isn't over for you, either, Witch girl."

When they were out of sight Tina started shaking. She didn't notice how cold she was.

The boy turned around to look at her. He was really tall at around six foot and four inches. He had dark brown hair and light brown eyes. They looked very familiar. They looked like coffee.

"Are you ok? I mean of course you're not, you just got slushied." He took of his football jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"I-I…" Tina stammered.

"It's ok, they're not coming back. Let's get you cleaned up."

"W-who…"

"I'm _Finn Hudson_. I'm here to help you."

Suddenly, things became clear. She knew she'd already seen those eyes. He was Finn, the boy from her past, her first friend, and her first love.

* * *

**So yeah. Hope you liked it. Please review! Might re-edit this first chapter but for now this is it! XD Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys it's been a while! To those who read my other work Glist I've decided discontinue the fanfic for now. I hate to do it but it was my first fanfic and i didn't put much thought to it as a whole when i made it. I though i can go do things chapter by chapter and it's not working. I've learned my lesson. For this fic I already know what will happen from chapter to chapter so every things planned out. (This has around 27 chapters) I'd hate for more people to read my other fanfic GLIST since I can't continue it so i removed it from my profile. It was a big decision since it was my first work but i felt the need to do it. From now on I'm focusing on this fic alone, although I might make one shots every once in awhile. **

**I hope you guys enjoy this series. Thanks for the reviews for the first chapter! I actually finished this chapter 2 months ago but i was hoping to beta it first (I have a beta now YAY) but I want to post already especially since I was so happy with the new glee episodes (Tina and Blaine are my favorite characters) so excuse my typos for now. I'll probably replace this with the revised version but don't worry it'll just be grammar edits. The story will be the same. So here is the second chapter!**

* * *

Tina ran.

She could hear Finn's footsteps. He was running after her.

Tina didn't know why she was running. Her instinct took over. It was her defense mechanism to run away from her problems, from people… from her past. Those eyes. She'd never forget them. It was Finn. She dreamed of seeing him again. He was her _person_ through the years. Every time she felt sad or alone she sometimes looked back at that moment she shared with Finn. She didn't know why but there was something about it that made her feel, a sort of warmth inside. She's waited for this moment for six years and here she was running away.

_Why am I running? _

She spotted the girls bathroom and ran inside. She pressed her back on the door as she tried to catch her breath.

Tina was still shaking. She was soaked with the cold drink they flung at her. It was called a slushie from what Tina can remember, she thought of buying some a while ago but chose not to. At least know she knew how it tasted.

She shuddered as she made her way to the sink. She swiped away the slushie that was stuck on her shoulders and head. It was bubble gum flavored. She knew because some of it made its way to her mouth. She hated bubble gum and now she hated slushies as well. She opened the faucet and rubbed her face with running water. The slushie hurt so much in her eyes. She let the water flow gently as she kept them open. It was good thing she didn't wear her contacts today. She made a mental note not wear them in school. She looked at the mirror to see if there were still chunks of ice stuck on her head. She noticed that there were blotches of blue on her skin. Her clothes were stained as well. _Stupid food coloring. _Tina groaned. She looked like a mess. She must have cried since her mascara had made tear marks down her face.

Tina studied reflection in the mirror. She wondered if Finn would recognize her but it was highly unlikely. She was so different from before. She wasn't the strong willed tomboy anymore, now she's the pathetic Goth girl. She felt humiliated looking at the mirror. In her other schools she's been bullied as well. They stuck paper on her back, where foul words were written. They teased her and pushed her around sometimes but never like this.

This was a new kind of torment.

The old her would never let people bully her. She'd fight back like mom told her, but _now_ she's nothing but a coward who runs away and cries alone in the bathroom.

Tina didn't know what to do. She had no extra clothes. She rested against the wall and dropped down to the floor. She hugged her knees in front of her. Her silent sobs echoed in the room.

Suddenly the door opened a bit and Finn's popped his head inside with a hand covering his eyes.

"Are you ok? It's me. I won't hurt you." Finn assured her.

"I-Im ok." Tina answered back. "I'm right here."

Finn let the hands covering his eyes fall. He looked around the room until she found Tina in the corner. "Oh…"

He let himself in the bathroom and crouched in front of her. "I'm really sorry for what happened. There are a lot of jerks in this school."

"I-It's ok." Tina attempted a reassuring smile.

"Do you have extra clothes?" Finn frowned.

Tina shook her head.

"If you want maybe we could…" Finn rubbed his chin. "I think we can…ummm."

Tina could see that Finn had no ideas but she appreciated how kind the boy was. He has always been kind before and Tina was happy he didn't change in that sense.

"It's ok." Tina pushed herself up but stumbled a bit. Finn grabbed her arm and lifted her to a standing position. She looked at Finn with wide eyes.

"Sorry…" Finn rubbed the back of his neck the same way when he was a kid. "I like helping people." He smiled shyly.

Tina shook her headed immediately. "I appreciate it." Tina bowed her head a little. "Thank you so much."

Finn blushed a little. "It's nothing."

They stood there for a few second staring at each other. Finn looked down at her trying to form words on his head but failing. Tina suddenly remembered what she promised Kurt and Mercedes.

"Umm can you take me to the… Glee Club?"

Tina broke the silence. She didn't want to be slushied again today and hopefully with Finn, at her side no would try to do so. "I'm kind of new here." –and she really didn't know where it was.

"Ok! No problem." Finn looked pleased that he could have another chance to help. "My brother's in Glee club so I know where it is."

Tina silently walked behind him as they walked through the hallways. Finn would sometime slowdown as if he wanted Tina to walk beside him but Tina adjusted to his pace so he decided to just take the lead.

"Here we are." Finn turned towards her. He looked a bit nervous. "So are you part of the glee club? I mean of course you are that's why you're going here." Finn corrected himself.

Tina chuckled a little. Finn was still a bit slow like before and she found it endearing. "No actually I'm not." Tina looked up at him. "I just have…friends here." _Friends. _The words felt weird in her mouth. They didn't see her as their friend yet. They were just nice people who wanted to help the new girl.

"Well that's great." Finn beamed at him. "If you need anything...I'll…."

"I'm ok." Tina stopped him. "Thank you so much." She bowed politely.

Finn bowed back awkwardly. He didn't want to offend the girl. He waved goodbye and walked away. He stiffened a bit and turned back with a raised brow. Tina felt her heart jump a bit. "I forgot to ask you're name!" Finn exclaimed.

"Im…I'm Tina."

_From before…_

"Oh ok nice to meet you Tina." Finn grinned and walked away. His footseps resonated in the halls.

_He forgot me_.

She didn't know why she felt sad. It happened years ago and she looked very different from before. There was no way Finn would recognize her or even remember that one day they met. She was the only one holding on too the memory. She hated herself for expecting.

Her head was still floating around and she entered the choir room. When she was half way inside she noticed that everyone was looking at her.

"Oh my god Tina!" Mercedes shouted and ran towards her. Kurt appeared beside her and guided her to sit in the bleachers next to the other glee club students.

"It seems you have been baptized with the slushie facial." Kurt was wiping her face with a handkerchief. "Don't worry about it we've all been there."

"Umm excuse me but may I ask who you are?" A short girl with big eyes stood in front of her. She looked a bit intimidating if not for her animal sweater.

"I'm T-Tina." She stammered.

"Well Tina this is a glee club meeting and-"

"Give her some slack Rachel." A boy with glasses on a wheel chair rolled over towards her. "Let them clean her up first before you interrogate her."

"Fine." Rachel flipped her hair and returned to her seat.

"Thanks Artie." Mercedes smiled at him and then turned back to Tina. "What happened to you girl?

" A group of jocks came to me and slu-slushied me." Tina answered back as the two continued cleaning her off.

"I rubbed it pretty hard but I guess it's not that visible anymore." Kurt contemplated on a stain on her cuffs.

Mercedes rolled her eyes on Kurt and returned her gaze to Tina. "And?"

"Well Finn came and he made them leave me alone."

The two suddenly stopped.

"Finn helped you?" Mercedes smiled at her. "He's really great."

"Yeah Finn Hudson the helper of those in need." Kurt dramatically swayed his hands.

"Seriously though everyone loves him. He doesn't throw slushies at us losers and the popular kids can't make fun of him cause he's the quarter back and all." Mercedes added. "Kurt's his brother you know."

"Really?" Tina looked at Kurt. She would never have known they were related.

"Not biologically. My dad and his mom married a few year ago." Kurt explained.

Tina smiled brightly. She was so happy for Finn. He's really trying to be a good guy, a hero like his dad but then she realized something and frowned. "Then why are you guys still being slushied?" _and what happened to Finn's dad…_

"Well things happen when Finn's not around." Kurt was reapplying powder on her face now. "…And you can't expect him to be in the hallways _every_ time."

"At the end of the day he's in the popular group and they just try to go around him when they want to make _us_ suffer. " Mercedes added.

"But no worries." Kurt studied his masterpiece on Tina's face. "That's why we're here." He smiled as though he was content with what he's done. "Loser's gotta stick together."

The two stopped fixing her up and sat on the space beside her.

"Thank you so much for helping me." Tina smiled at both of them. "And sorry for intruding." She said to Rachel.

"You're welcome." Rachel beamed at her, happy that she's been given credit.

"So are you going to join us?" Mercedes asked with a big smile on her face.

Kurt pleaded with a pout.

"Alright." The words came out of Tina before she knew it. She felt guilty turning down the offer after intruding and having them fix her up.

"Yes!" Mercedes and Kurt clapped.

"Well then." Rachel marched towards her. "I 'm Rachel Berry the captain of the club." She offered her hand. "Welcome to glee."

Tina shook her hand nervously while Mercedes and Kurt exchange looks.

After a few minutes the advisor of the club, a nice guy named Mr. Schuester came into the room. He welcomed Tina and he gave them homework on music that they should listen too for the assignment next week.

Tina was happy they didn't ask her to sing, it turns out anyone who wanted to join the club is immediately accepted since they needed more members to join a show choir competition. With Tina in the group there were only six of them.

The guy in the wheel chair was Artie and he was particularly funny although Tina found it uncomfortable how he kept giving her looks that made her feel self conscious.

Joe was a quiet guy who sat in the corner with dreads on his hair. Tina thinks he's scared of her. She heard him praying in the corner about evil spirits.

…So simply speaking they were very far from the twelve-member requirement.

Tina's first day in glee club seemed promising. She loved music and she discovered it was nice talking about it with other people and by talking she meant she nods every once in a while as Kurt and Mercedes ramble on and on about the new album of Lady Gaga while Rachel snorts saying that she is destroying the music industry. It was weird though because Tina didn't really chat with people because she had no one to chat with in the first place but here in glee club it felt somewhat natural, like she belonged.

When Glee club ended she said her goodbyes and headed immediately to Santana's car. Santana came a few minutes later; this time she was the one driving. Santana failed to notice what happened to Tina probably due to the "fix" Mercedes and Kurt did to her and because her eyes was locked on the road. Santana pointed a restaurant that they pass by every once in a while telling her that she should eat there sometime because the food is amazing or to warn her about the bad service some offered.. She heavily promoted an Italian restaurant name "Breadstix." And said that she would bring her they're sometime. When they got back Tina hurried back to her room to take a much-needed bath. Even with the "fix" she still felt dirty and sticky.

During dinner Maribel asked her about her day and she gave the most general answers she can give like _it was ok _or _it was all right_.

The truth was she was both happy and sad. Happy that she had a group of people she can trust like Mercedes and Kurt and because she found Finn after so many years and for the same reason she feels sad because he has forgotten her.

* * *

The weeks passed by quickly. Tina has gotten used to going to McKinley. She was slushied every once in a while but she had extra clothes and she was able to take a bath at the women's locker room so it wasn't as much of a bother. Also the glee club helped each other when one of them needed help after a facial. She hanged out with them most of the time.

The classes were easy. She has always been comfortable with her academics. Books are a lot easier to deal with rather than people. She rode with Santana like usual. Sometimes she brings her best friend Brittany along when they hanged out in their house. She was a very eccentric girl; Tina never knew what she was going to say. She calls Tina "Panda Bear." Tina didn't really mind but she wasn't used to people giving her affectionate nicknames. On weekends she studied in her room or watched movies on her laptop. Everything was going smoothly but for some reason there was something nagging Tina.

Ever since she was slushied for the first time she and Finn haven't crossed paths again.

They didn't cross paths in the hallway and had no classes together. On lunchtime he sat far away with the cheerios and football players.

She didn't really know what she was going to say to him but she can't get him of her mind.

She keeps daydreaming of a scene where Finn remembers who she was and they would run around in a field of flowers holding hands.

She wanted to slap her face for such an idea. It was too _cheezy _for a goth like her.

This was her first time to feel this way. _Is this love?_ Now she really slapped herself. _This can't be happening._ _He doesn't even remember you…_

Her mind involuntarily wonders about Finn sometimes like things about his dad. It seemed he never came back since Finn's mom married Kurt's dad. He knew how much Finn loved his dad. She can't help but feel sad for him. For the boy who called his dad his "Hero."

* * *

It was a typical Friday morning. She drove the car while Santana fixed herself up in the passenger seat.

"Tina do you have plans later?" Santana broke the silence.

"Ummm not really. I have Glee Club and that's that." She studies her face.

"Perfect!" Santana beamed at her. "We're going on a double date later!"

Tina turned towards Santana so fast it hurt. "_What?_"

A car honked behind them. She must have swayed a bit on the road.

"Eyes on the road Chang!" Santana glared at her.

"Oops sorry." Tina forced her face back to the front and aligned the car to the proper side of the road.

"Relax, you looked like I told you someone died or something." Santana rolled her eyes.

Tina smiled apologetically. "Sorry…but-"

"_Tina_ I promised mom I'll be you're guide here in Ohio and I think you needz to have more fun." Tina looked back and forth from the road and Santana.

"You do nothing but study."

"I have Glee."

"Still, you need something out side of school."

"I can get a part time job."

"Not what I'm talking about and you know it."

Tina sighed. "But…"

"No buts ok." Santana smiled devilishly at her. "Later we're going on a double date at BreadStix. I told you I'm going to take you there sometime right. "

Tina nodded. There was no saying no with Santana. "With who?"

"It's a surprise." Santana teased.

"Santana…" Tina pouted.

"You probably don't even know them. There's this guy I like, he's in the football team and his best friend does nothing but school as well so we decided we'll set you up and go to a double date."

Tina let out a huge heap of air as she parked the car outside of the school.

"Oh don't be such a drama queen Chang. I got you're back. I promise. I won't let you do something that I don't think is good for you.

Tina just rolled her eyes and went out of the car. Santana blocked he path.

"You're my friend right?"

_Friend._ That word again. "Yes…"

"So do you trust me?" Santana looked questioningly.

"Yes…"

"So you're going later."

She can never say no to someone who call her, her friend. "Yes…" Tina gulped.

"Alright see you Chang." Santana hugged Tina tightly and walked away with a sly smile.

_This can't be happening. _What can an awkward girl like her do in a date? She's bound to mess up.

* * *

"So Kurt and I though maybe you'd want to go out later since it's a Friday and we've never seen you outside of school." Mercedes nudged Tina's arm when Mr. Schuester dismissed them.

"We can go shopping and watch a chick flick or something." Kurt eyed her.

"Sorry guys Santana invited me to a double date in Breadstix so I can't go."

"Wait a minute…Santana?" Mercedes snorted.

"And…Double Date." Kurt looked at her mischievously. "I didn't know you were the type."

"No! No Santana forced me go with her." Tina shaked her head. "I'm not into…dating."

"Is Santana bullying you?" Mercedes placed a gentle hand over hers.

"What No…Santana's my….f-friend."

Kurt and Mercedes looked at each other and folded arm in front of them. Santana is one of the most popular girl in school and Tina heard she was known for being mean. She's thankful that she's on Santana's good side. "Explain." Mercedes frowned.

"Well I sort of Live in their house."

"Why?" Kurt raised a brow.

"Long story short, my parents are dead and her mom is best friends with mine so they offered to take me in."

They looked at her with frowns on their faces for a few seconds as they processed the information. "We're so sorry about what happened." Kurt rubbed her side.

"I'm sure God has a plan." Mercedes rubbed her knees. "You didn't tell us something like that happened."

"It's alright. It was a long, long time ago." Tina made an unusually cheery smile at them to show that she's ok.

"If you say so." Kurt bit his lips. He still looked worried. There was a form of pity in his eyes. No not pity. Understanding.

"Yeah…so Santana offered to be my very own God Mother and give me the best Ohio experience." Tina wanted to change the topic even though he dreaded the latter.

The two seemed to lighten in mood as a grin started to pull on their faces. "So who are the guys?" Kurt raised a brow.

"I don't know…. I'm so nervous." Tina bit her lips. "I've never been on a date."

"You've got nothing to worry about girl." Mercedes looked at her to Kurt. "We have you're back."

Kurt smiled as though he got the message. "Don't worry about it."

When Tina left the two-waved goodbye with silly smiles on their faces. She was sure they were up to something.

Santana was waiting in her car. She wasn't wearing her cheerios uniform anymore; instead she wore a blue one-piece dress that hugged her body tightly. Tina wondered is she was under dressed but then shrugged with the idea. She prepares her outfit every night. Not everyone gets Goth but she's pretty proud of her choice of clothes, still it' didn't make her anymore confident for what was coming.

"Relax Tina." Santana spoke as she started the engine. "I've got it all under control." She gave her a reassuring smile.

Tina nodded nervously.

"The moment things get too uncomfortable we bail out." Santana crossed her heart. "Promise."

Santana looked very sincere. Tina wasn't used to that side of her. For a moment she saw something, a certain neediness in her gaze.

"Alright girl Chang!" Santana sped up the car as they exited the school grounds.

"You can torture me with you're voodoo magic if you regret ever doing this with me."

"What?" Tina rolled her eyes.

Santana gave Tina a light nudge. "It was a joke."

Tina sighed.

* * *

Within a few minutes they were already parked near Breadstix. It was a fine looking restaurant. From outside you can see the numerous customers eating inside and the waiters running around getting orders. There was a long line outside for customers waiting to be seated. Santana said that their date was already inside so they can come right in. Tina couldn't help but feel guilty as she felt the stares of the hungry people as she walked past them. Santana didn't look bothered at all.

So this was it, Tina's _first_ date. She tried to smoothen her dress as fast as she could as she tried to catch up to Santana.

She walked quickly to a booth at the corner. Tina could see the knees of one of the guys. Santana was already seated at the coach in front of them. She smiled brightly. Her eyes fell on Tina who stopped a few steps away from them. She gave her a face that meant _come here or else _and Tina mentally pushed herself closer to the booth. She stared at the floor as she walked. She wondered if they were already dismayed by her look. Her date was probably regretting he came to meet her. _Maybe I can still make a run for it, Maybe if I-_

"Hi Tina it's nice to see you again." A familiar shade of honey met with Tina's eyes as she raised her head. "Do you still remember me?"

"Hi Blaine." Tina smiled back.

It was a small smile but she was a bit happy inside. She's met him before and he seemed really nice. At least even though he will most likely not try another date with her again he would stick out the whole night to be polite. Suddenly a deeper voice greeted her.

"Tina! It's nice to see you again!"

"I-I…" Tina taught she might faint from shock.

"Are you ok?" Finn spoke with worried tone.

"I-I…"

"Well I didn't know you know Finn and Blaine." Santana eyed her. "You're not as much of an introvert as I thought." She patted the seat next to her for Tina to sit.

Tina stiffly sat next to her. She was still in a state of shock.

"Finn is the friend I told you from before and Blaine here is his friend. We thought I would be nice to introduce you to each other." Santana spoke in an introductory way even though Tina already knew them.

"Yeah Blaine here is my best friend and he's really cool _but_ he does not have a life outside of school." Finn tilted his head towards his friend who was rolling his eyes.

"I _do_ have a life besides school." Blaine crossed his arms. "I work part time on a music shop on weekends."

Finn groaned. "I meant like meeting people and having fun dude."

Santana chuckled loudly. "Tina's just the same. She stays at home all weekend and studies at her room."

Tina wanted to say she does other stuff to but watching animes on her laptop all day is not exactly redeeming. _I'm so pathetic. _She sighed.

"Don't worry about them." Blaine rested his elbows on the table. "They just don't get how our mind works. " Blaine's eyes twinkled a bit. "We're special."

Tina felt her face get a bit hotter. She wasn't sure why. Maybe it was because Finn's presence or because Blaine's smiled at her from across the table.

"Yeah _real special_." Santana spoke sarcastically. Finn just laughed and Blaine poked his side, which made him jump. He suddenly reddened in embarrassment. Tina couldn't help but smile. Finn noticed it and he smiled back at her.

"I didn't know you two were close friends?" Blaine broke Tina from her trance. She almost thought he was talking about Finn and her but Blaine's eyes glanced between Santana and her.

"It was somewhat enforced." Santana explained. She told them that Tina was living with her relatives in New York because her parents died when she was a kid and their mom were _besties_ so she Invited Tina to stay with them. Tina knew that Maribel told Santana about her past but she still felt awkward while Santana told Finn and Blaine how she ended up in her house. They both kept giving her sympathetic looks.

Tina appreciated them but it felt weird. A part of Tina hoped that Finn would remember her from before, now that he knew that she was from Ohio when she was younger. Maybe he'd be able to connect the dots. That the awkward girl a few inches away was the girl he made a promise with in the past.

"I didn't know you were from Lima, Ohio." Finn stared at her. "We could have met before and just didn't know." He joked.

_We did. _"Yeah…who knows." Tina's fists were clenched together.

Blaine seemed to have noticed that Tina was starting to feel uncomfortable with the topic because he started telling them about their new project in the student council. Tina gave him a thankful smile, which he nodded knowingly too.

A part of Tina felt crushed. _I can't believe he doesn't remember._ Tina wondered if she made it all up in her head. If she was the only who treasured there encounter six years ago. Finn has probably met countless of kids in the playground and made friends with them. He's very likeable. Tina was just one of the many.

She shouldn't really feel sad or anything. It wasn't like she had a chance on Finn. She's nothing but a loser and Finn is the quarter back of the football team plus Santana's her date tonight. She watched the two of them talk animatedly. They were perfect for each other. Santana's beautiful and smart. She's a cheerio and is one of the most popular girl at school. Tina should learn to know where she stands. She has no chance against Santana; even more her family gave her a home in Ohio. She should be happy for her- for the both of them. She could easily see them as a couple even though it broke her heart.

She should feel thankful that she's on a date with Blaine Anderson. He's a really nice guy and is very good looking. He's popular in school as well. She should be giving all her attention to him.

Slowly an invisible wall have formed and separated Tina and Blaine from Santana and Finn, Each date having their own conversation.

Blaine was easy to talk to. He asked how she was handling the slushies. Tina told him that she was okay but he was persistent on how she shouldn't be going through such an adversary. He promises to someday ban the drink from the school. Tina couldn't help but laugh with how passionate he was. He seemed to have noticed and started exaggerating more as a joke.

After awhile he asked her about her clothes. Tina told him about the aesthetic appeal behind it and decided to leave out how it meant to her in a deeper sense.

He seemed to have knowledge about fashion since he didn't look confused as Tina spoke about the different types of corsages and the different shades that looked appealing on the clothes she wore.

"I like you're clothes as well." Tina smiled at him.

"Oh thanks." Blaine consciously folded his arms in front of him. "I don't really give much thought to it."

Tina rolled the pasta on her plate and lifted it to her mouth. Santana was right. Bread Stix had great food. She chewed merrily and noticed that Blaine was staring at her.

Tina turned crimson and gulped down the food.

"The food's really great huh." Blaine drank ice tea from the straw.

Tina nodded shyly.

"There's a lot of great finds here in Lima. You just need to know where to look."

Blaine unfolded his arms and gestured the structure of the restaurant called Café Cristina.

"It's not a big establishment or anything but they have the best coffee."

"Oh I _love_ coffee." A high-pitched voice spoke.

Blaine and Tina turned towards the duo that now stood at the side of their table.

Blaine stared at Kurt with stunned eyes. Tina was almost sure she could see his cheeks redden a little.

"How you all doing?" Mercedes beamed at them.

"Kurt! Mercedes! What are you doing here?" Tina cautiously asked them.

"Well Kurt and I got hungry so we decided to have dinner at Bread Stix. Who would've though you guys are here?" She spoke in an unbelievably cheery manner.

"Hey bro!" Finn waved at Kurt. "Wanna join us?"

Santana eyed Finn pointedly in resistance but the two has already pressed themselves in either sides of the booth.

"It's like a triple date now right? Finn joked.

Kurt and Mercedes looked at each other and laughed. Santana just rolled her eyes and bit roughly on the edge of her bread stick.

Seeing Finn and Kurt in front of her only a few inches apart somehow made her see how different yet similar the brothers are. Kurt wore flamboyant clothes and is quite feminine while Finn wore baggy shirts and moves stiffly but at the same time they have the same eyes. Tina can't really find the right word to describe it but they have really strong eyes, unyielding and determined.

Tina also noticed how small Blaine was. Their side of the booth seemed pretty cramp. Blaine was being sandwiched by the shoulders of Finn and Kurt. He looked very uncomfortable and awkward.

Santana seemed to have decided that she wouldn't let Mercedes and Kurt ruin her plans so she rebuilt the barrier surrounding her and Finn and sucked him into a conversation about an accident that happened at cheerios practice. Finn looked like he wanted to talk with the whole group but Tina thought maybe she was just imagining it.

Kurt and Mercedes could talk endlessly. They led the conversation while Tina listened to them contentedly. She didn't trust her self to talk so she preferred listening to people. Blaine on the other hand who was being very warm and sociable a while ago looked sick. He seemed very concentrated in eating his sandwich. Tina thought maybe he was really hungry but he looked pale like he might vomit.

"I didn't know you and Finn were going on a double date tonight." Kurt nudged Blaine on the side. Blaine shoulders flinched a little.

"Y-yeah, me too. He sort of dragged me here." Blaine mumbled.

"Well you're a great deal of lucky!" Mercedes sucked on her fingertips. "Tina here is an amazing gal."

Tina blushed a little. She wished Mercedes wouldn't be so forward. She appreciated the friendly demeanor he and Blaine shared a while ago.

Blaine looked from Mercedes to Tina and then to Kurt who were waiting for him to speak. "Yeah I'm _very_ lucky to be hear." He smiled weekly at Tina.

"Me too. I 'm new here in Ohio and I'm very pleased to be acquainted with really nice people like you guys." Tina bowed at them.

Blaine smiled back politely while Kurt and Mercedes decided the proper reaction would be to shake giddily on their seats. Tina wasn't sure if it was Mercedes or Kurt but the table shook and Blaine's ice tea toppled over. He stood up immediately but the lower part of his shirt and the upper part of his pants were already wet.

"Shoot I'm so sorry!" Kurt hissed. He grabbed a bunch of tissues and started dabbing on the wet parts in panic.

"I'm such a klutz! This is ice tea so it probably won't stain unless they used food coloring or something! Worse case Scenario I have this secret stain remover and I'm sure that it will-"

Kurt noticed that Finn was giving him the look.

"Oh…" Kurt noticed where his hands were and slowly removed it.

"Are you alright Blaine?" Tina asked as she studied Blaine who looked like he had a stroke.

"I-I'm ok I just n-need to go to the bath-bath room." Kurt stood out of the booth to let Blaine pass. He stumbled outside and looked back at them to give a nod before rushing to the comfort room.

"Kurt." Finn shook his head.

"What? I said sorry." Kurt grumbled. "I promise to wash his clothes myself if he can't removed the stain."

"You don't have too, that's not even the problem." Finn raised a brow.

"The problem is I'm gay." Kurt snorted.

Tina didn't like to assume but a part of her wondered if Kurt was gay. She flinched with the sudden discovery but she wasn't bothered by it. She watched animes of all genres and boy's love wasn't really new to her although it's her first time to be close to a gay guy.

"The problem is that we're guys and we have boundaries." Finn sighed. "You know Blaine's a nice guy right?"

Kurt leaned back and let out a heap of air. "Alright, alright I'm sorry ok."

"See that's the reason why Blaine needz experience." Santana smiled mischievously. "Just a little touching and he gets all worked up."

Finn's eye suddenly bulged as though he was shocked. Tina watched Santana's smile grow even bigger as she rested her hands on Finn's knees across the table. A sudden surge of envy hit Tina.

"Are you ok Tina?" Mercedes rubbed her shoulders.

"Sorry for messing up your double date…" Kurt apologized with a low tone.

"I'm ok. I'm glad both of you came to look out for me. Thank you so much." Tina smiled at them. "I just need to go to the bath room."

Mercedes looked unconvinced but she stood up to let Tina pass.

"Where are you going?" Santana asked her. "You're not ditching me are you?" she eyed her suspiciously.

"N-no…" Tina explained. "I just need to go to the comfort room."

Finn smiled at her. She didn't know why she did it. She didn't know if Finn caught it but for a split second he made sure to show Finn how upset she was. _I can't believe you forgot me..._

She turned around and headed to the comfort room. When she was almost at the door she made a quick turn to the front door and exited Bread Stix. She needed air. So many things we're going through her head.

_Get it together. _She paced her self slowly as she walked slumped beside the wall. _Finn doesn't remember you anymore. Santana is you're friend you should be happy for her. You don't have a right to be jealous._

_This is you're chance for a new life. You have friends who understand you and Finn is one of them. You can't ask for more. Blaine is a really nice guy. You should be pining over him instead. _Tina mentally pepped talked herself. When she felt like she's calmed down a bit she exhaled deeply as prepared to walk back inside.

"I'm such a mess Coop!" Tina heard Blaine's voice from the other corner. She wondered who he was talking too. She took a peak and saw that he held a phone by his ear.

"I can't even form words when he's around." He brushed his hair. "What if they noticed?"

Blaine looked like he was going to have a heart attack. Tina didn't know if she should comfort him or walk away.

"I guess you're right…It's normal to panic when a guy wet his pants." Blaine shifted from his left foot to his right.

"Seriously…you're teasing me right now?" Blaine pouted. "Yeah…..yeah….I know."

Tina sneezed and Blaine turned to her in an instant with a blood shot face.

"T-tina…how long have you been there?"

"I just wanted some fresh air…and then I heard you and went over here." Tina lied. "It's so chilly."

"You didn't hear anything?" Blaine eyed her.

"Not really…"

Blaine relaxed but he still seemed a but wary.

"Are you ok?" Tina walked closer to him but kept a safe distance.

Blaine smiled at her the same way he was earlier. "I'm fine…just wanted to dry up before I went back in."

"Who were you talking too?" Tina wondered.

"Oh it's my brother Cooper…He's just checking up on me."

"Oh…it's nice to have a big brother huh."

"I guess… sometimes." Blaine joked.

"Are you sure you're ok?" She studied his face. "You still seem a bit pale."

"I'm ok!" Blaine exclaimed. "I'm just not good with…cold stuff."

"Even before that you seem…You sort of became …when Mercedes and Kurt came you seemed uncomfortable…" Tina mumbled.

Blaine stiffened. He seemed to be contemplating something in his head.

"I just…I wanted to be alone with you."

Tina didn't expect him to say what he said.

"You're really great Tina and…I'd love to have another date with you if you'd like…" He smiled nervously at her.

Tina blushed a deep red. "I…" She stammered. "I'd be happy to."

They looked at each other nervously for a while. Tina felt like there was still something _off _with Blaine but the fact that he sort of said he liked her is blocking everything on her mind.

Blaine held out his hand. "Do you want to come back inside?" Tina accepted his offer and nervously reached his hand. Blaine grabbed her hand and they walked back inside. Tina noticed that Blaine's hands were shaking. She felt somewhat relieved that he was just as nervous or even more.

"You two took you're time." Santana smiled mischievously as she stared at their intertwined hands.

"We just went out for some fresh air." Tina let go of Blaine's hand and went back to her seat"

Kurt scooted and Blaine sat beside him. "I'm really sorry about earlier." Kurt pouted.

"It was nothing." Blaine smiled back at him. He seemed more composed but he still seemed fidgety.

"At least the accident led to some hand holding so everythings good right." Mercedes teased. Blaine and Tina looked down a their hands on their lap.

"Oh how cute." Santana giggled. "We're great matchmakers right."

"Yeah we are…" Finn spoke lifelessly. Tina couldn't help but notice. He wondered if by some way Finn was actually jealous.

She slowly lifted her head to take a peak. His deep brown eyes were looking at her. She can't let go of his gaze. He looked somewhat guilty like he did something wrong. She blinked and he was already looking away.

* * *

**YAY chapter 2! So any guesses to what's going to happen? PLEASE REVIEW! It inspires me XD also who's excited for the DIVA episode this week? I am! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! I'm back with chapter three! I've finished half of it before march but finals happened so (Sigh) So It's summer break! I'll try posting chapter 4 this month as well! Thanks to all those who Reviewed, Followed and Favorite! They inspire me so much! Season 4 is almost over! O_O So excited for the last three episodes XD Hope you enjoy chapter. It has Finn perspective now. I hope I did him well. O_O **

* * *

With a deep sigh Finn slumped back to his chair. Mercedes and Kurt left already followed by Santana and Tina who needed to be back home before their 10 pm curfew. Of course Santana didn't forget to give him an uncomfortably tight hug along with a very unexpected kiss, if you could call it a kiss. Technically she just launched her lips to his. He didn't know why he felt repulsed with her actions. Santana has always been flirty with him especially these past few weeks. He was a teenager and he should be enjoying himself with the attention she's giving him. Santana's one of the most popular girl in school and any guy would take the chance to get closer to her but he didn't feel comfortable. Especially with Tina there, _watching._

For some reason he felt guilty doing those things with _her_ around. She looked at him like she knew something about him. Like he can see through him. Like they were sharing a secret…A promise? A lot of people have called him dumb and he doesn't believe them because like his mom told him he just takes slower to get things compared to most people. He was never a fan of words and numbers but with feelings he's _very_ quick. He can't explain it. It's sort of a gut feeling, how he can read if a person's having a bad day or if they're in a good mood. There's something about a person's eyes that expresses so much. What did they call it? The window to the soul or something? And the looks Tina was giving him was definitely loaded with something. What it was is still uncertain but he can't help but feel anxious about it. He wondered if he did something wrong. Did he offend her in any way? Was he all making it up in his head?

He remembered her expression the first time she saw his face. It was a mix of seeing a ghost and million dollars. It was like she was relieved when she saw him and at the same time scared. He didn't really know why she ran but he felt compelled to protect her, to help her. She seemed so fragile… so special. He couldn't fathom the tough of her experiencing the hell like halls of McKinley. He has always been against bullying. He tries his best to help out as much as he can, to be a hero like his dad was to him. He wondered how Tina has been the last few days. Could she have experienced more nasty encounters with nasty jocks like Karofsky? Should he have made an effort to make sure she was safe all the time? But they weren't even friends yet. She probably found him weird and awkward. He didn't want her to think he was prying to much so he tried not think about her again but now he can't get her out of his head. He was missing _something _and he can't figure out what it was. Did he do something? Or should he have done something. He has always been easy with people. He was pretty easy to talk to if he could say so himself but he feels so uncertain with Tina and it's killing him. _Why does she look at me like that? _Tonight she looked at him like she was disappointed…even betrayed.

"Here's your bill sir." A female waitress with auburn hair came up to them.

"Thank you Clarisse." Blaine read her nametag as he gave her a polite smile. She blushed lightly as she walked away. If Finn was friendly and easy to talk to Blaine just made everyone swoon. He had mega loads of charm, which was why he can't believe he has never had a girlfriend before. He would know since they've been the best of friend since they were kids. It often came as a shock to people since they were like polar opposites. He was a giant and Blaine was a hobbit, he's the quarterback and Blaine's the student council president, he wore hoodies and Blaine wore- well…. bow ties, but despite all that they just clicked. It needed no explanation. They were brothers in spirit and as his bro he thought it was up to him to find Blaine a girl friend hence the blind date. He never would have thought Santana was talking about Tina and in a way he was glad about her since he was curious to see her again but now he's even more curious about her. _Those stupid looks!_

There was also something nagging him about Blaine. He was all prince charming when the night began but when Kurt and Mercedes came he suddenly became so fidgety and stiff. He just sat there while Mercedes, Tina and Kurt chatted until the night ended. If they hadn't walked back holding hands he would've punched Blaine for wasting an opportunity with Tina. Talk about hypocritical since all he could think about that night was to talk to others but Santana kept on occupying him with her endless cheerio stories and her under the table touching. Santana was hot so why was he more caught up with Tina. _Well she's hot too. _No! he shouldn't be thinking about her like that. Tonight was for Blaine to socialize with people and do what normal teenagers do and not about him figuring out the looks Tina was giving her. Maybe he should thank Kurt later for spilling ice tea on Blaine since it led to Tina and Blaine talk about something outside. _Something. _He felt frustrated for some reason. What did they talk about outside? Did they _kiss. _No! Blaine wouldn't do that. He's too much of a gentleman to kiss someone on the first date. And why did he feel relieved about that. He rubbed his head furiously.

"Are you ok?" Blaine raised a brow at him.

"M'fine." Finn pocketed his hand. "You're the one I should ask." He turned his body to face Blaine. "I'm sorry about Kurt awhile ago."

"Oh." Blaine's ears reddened a bit. Finn wondered if he was cold. "I- It's no problem."

"Are you sure because you looked like you were gonna have a panic attack."

Blaine shook he head quickly. "No really! I mean… It's no big deal."

"Are you sure? So you're okay with Kurt?" Finn knew Blaine was a good guy but sometimes he can't help but wonder if he was somewhat wary of gay people. Ever since he moved with Kurt and his dad Burt, Blaine rarely visited his house compared to before and the way he acted when Kurt arrived a while ago makes him think it was really the case.

Blaine looked like he was choking as he tried to speak. "I-I have no problem with K- Kurt." Blaine's fist tightened. "He's…cool."

Finn was happy with Blaine's answer. Even though Kurt wasn't his brother by blood he really saw him now as his family and he would hate for his best friend to disapprove of him. "And here I was almost thinking you were a homophobe." Finn nudged his side.

"What? What made you think that?" Blaine look repulsed with the idea.

"I'm kidding dude!" Finn raised his palm in defense. "It's just you never go visit anymore and I though you might be uncomfortable with Kurt around."

Blaine rolled his eyes unnaturally. "I have no problem with gay people what so ever Finn. I'm just busy with student council stuff." He bumped his fist to Finn's shoulder. "I'll make sure to visit you more again okay?"

"That a promise right?"

"Yeah…it's a promise." Blaine answered with a tight smile.

"So are you going to pay the bill as well?" Finn smiled expectantly at him.

"You're not getting away with paying _jerk_. We split." Blaine read the receipt and pulled out his wallet.

"But you're the one who insisted to not let them pay." Finn groaned.

"It's called being a gentleman Finn." Blaine snatched the money Finn was gripping tightly. "I though I was the one without experience. Isn't it mandatory to pay on the first date."

"I don't know…" Finn huffed. "Well did you enjoy your first date?"

"Hmmmm…maybe." Blaine spoke teasingly as he walked out of their booth.

"What maybe?" Finn followed him. "Bros tell each other everything!"

"No they don't." Blaine shrugged.

"Not cool dude." Finn caught up with him and messed up his tightly gelled hair, which earned him a glare from his best friend.

* * *

The Hummel-Hudson house (The new house where they moved in after Kurt's dad Burt and Finn's mom Carol married.) was way bigger than Finn's old house. It had two floors with four bedrooms, one for Burt and Carol another for Kurt and the third for Finn. The fourth room was turned into a guest room. Finn was happy he didn't have to share a room with Kurt not that he had a problem with him. He was very supportive of Burt and Carol's relationship so he tried his best to be closer to Kurt and although it took a while they finally reached the point where they really see each other as family. Still Kurt is Kurt and Finn is Finn and let's just say that they do not really share a lot of qualities and if they shared a room it would only lead to chaos. One time Finn accidentally stained Kurt's shirt and he went crazy bananas. Kurt's gaze at Finn was so scary that Finn actually had a nightmare about him that night. It was one of those topsy turvy dreams where you don't understand anything when you wake up and all Finn could remember was Kurt's icy glare pointed at him.

Finn parked his car in front of their house. He just dropped of Blaine a few minutes ago. Blaine didn't bring a car that day because Finn wanted to make sure Blaine wouldn't escape the blind date he planned. He closed the entrance door behind him and took of his coat and hung it on the rack. It was getting colder because of the autumn breeze. Finn heard a humming sound from the kitchen-

Kurt.

He always did that when he was waiting for something while cooking. He stood in front of the stove waiting for a kettle to boil most likely for his nighttime tea.

"Sup Dude." Finn greeted him as he entered the kitchen to drink a glass of water.

"First don't call me dude." Kurt looked at him pointedly before is softened as he continued speaking. "Second…how's Blaine? Was he angry?"

Finn patted Kurt a little to hardly on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it dud- Kurt. Blaine said he didn't mind."

"Oh." Kurt exhaled in relief. "Well did his pants stain? I could clean it up for him."

"He would probably say no." Kurt tilted his head urging him to continue. "It won't be allowed by his code of honor as a gentleman." Finn snorted.

"Well I wouldn't really mind cleaning it up but there's definitely nothing wrong with being a gentleman." Kurt raised a brow at his brother. "Maybe you should learn a thing or two from him."

"HEY!" Finn scowled. "I'm a gentleman you know."

"Well I definitely didn't find anything gentlemanly about your under the table groping with Santana." Kurt smirked teasingly.

"I- You saw that?" Finn's grip on the pitcher tightened.

"I think everyone within 10 feet saw that."

"Well if you saw that then you know that I was the victim." He pointed at himself with his free hand. "She was doing all the groping."

"Well you didn't really do anything- Finn you're glass!" Finn immediately stopped pouring water to the glass that was already over flowing. "Damn it!" Finn cursed as he found a clean rug a cleaned the mess he made.

"Hey relax." Kurt leaned down to help him. "I was just teasing. I mean you were having a date, you were both single." Kurt explained. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"I didn't?" Finn lifted his head to look at Kurt with hopeful eyes.

"Seriously Finn." Kurt rolled his eyes. "What made you think you did anything wrong…well besides my teasing?"

"I don't know." _The way Tina looks at me. _

"Well from my perspective your blind double date was a success."

"Technically its one blind date and the other just a date so- yeah." Finn stopped when Kurt fixed another glare at him.

"So what did Tina say" He needed to ask. "Did she like Blaine?"

"Definitely! I mean seriously who wouldn't like Blaine? Kurt suddenly flushed when he realized what he just said. "I mean he's really popular so…"

Finn chose to ignore Kurt's rambling. He wasn't sure he could take the idea of his brother crushing on his best bro. "Yeah. I get what you mean but…" Finn sighed. "Can you tell me about Tina?"

Kurt brows rose. "Wwhyyy?" He drawled.

"Ummm I just can't read her you know." Finn mumbled. "I'm just looking out for Blaine…and Tina." Finn was thinking up words to come out of his mouth as he spoke. "Wanna make sure they're fit for each other."

"Because?"

Finn blinked hard. "Because I introduced them to each other so I sort of feel responsible." He shrugged.

Kurt bit his lips. "Well what do you want to know about her?"

"I don't know." Finn rubbed his hair furiously. "Why does she always wear black clothes with those ruffles and stuff."

"You want to ask her about her fashion sense?" Kurt chuckled.

"Not just that I mean why does she have all those skulls and black gems and fishnet? I mean who wears that?" Finn was pulling his hair as he thought of things that made her curious of the girl. "I mean I know about her family and moving and stuff but why did she have two move so many times and why did she end up with a friend of her mom and not a relative? She's Asian right? What kind? Chinese? Japanese? Something-nese? Did her race have something to do with that?"

"Finn?"

"If she's so shy why would she wear those kind clothes that will attract more attention especially from bullies? It's like she's asking for it! And- and is she and Santana really friends? They're like so different or is she just pretending to-"

"FINN!" Kurt raised both hands to stop Finn's babbling. "Are you ok? What's with all the questions?

Finn blushed. "I'm just making sure she's good for Blaine, is all."

Kurt was not convinced but for now he thought it was best not to pry with Finn's thoughts since he seemed so worked up. "Well as much as I want to help, I can't really answer your questions."

"Aren't you friends?"

"We are!" Kurt answered back as if he was offended with the thought of him not being considered as Tina's friend. . "Your questions are just verging from very random to too personal and if I did know some of the answers it's not my place to give them to you."

"But how can I-"

"You can ask her yourself." Kurt answered with finality as he poured hot water on his mug with a tea bag resting in it. "Goodnight Finn." Kurt smiled at Finn as he walked out but he noticed the worry on Finn's face. "She's really nice Finn. Just a bit shy and if there's someone who can make her feel comfortable it's you." He patted his shoulder as he left. "It's part of your charm."

Finn stood there for a while as he listened to Kurt's footsteps. He exhaled heavily wondering why he was so anxious. Kurt was right. All he needed to do was ask, Just to make sure if she's the right fit for Blaine.

That's all.

He's doing this for his best friend.

He thinks…

* * *

"_Just talk to her…It's no biggie." _ It was Monday morning and Finn was hiding (He thought he was hiding) from a corner as he prepared himself to talk to Tina. She was grabbing some books from her locker when Finn was walking through the hallway and for some reason, he found himself backing up and hiding.

He's never been someone who's nervous to talk to people. Not to say that his thick skinned the way Kurt liked to put it. He saw it more as…. bravery? Yeah that sounded nice. But for someone reason he forgot his bravery at home today and he's chickening out like a rat hiding from a cat. The irony, when he was the tallest guy in school.

"Hey Finn!" Sam walked towards him with a bright smile on his face (Like always.). Finn's call him Mr. Sunshine in his head. "Sup Sam."

"What are you doing?" Sam glanced towards the direction Finn was looking at when he saw him. "Isn't your first period across the other hall? History right?"

"Yeah…"

His eyes glowed in understanding. "Checking out someone early in the morning Hudson? Ever the ladies man huh." Sam finished as he nodded his head with a knowing grin.

"Wha- What? No way man!" Finn shook his head furiously. "It's not what-"

"Dude it's ok." Sam chuckled. "The whole school practically knows you and Santana are dating."

"No were…what? Santana?"

"Yeah." Some tilted his head point towards Tina- or where Tina was standing a while ago. Now stood Santana who was seductively smiling towards them looking pleased with herself as the students murmured loudly as if the scene was a confirmation that the rumors were true.

Finn gulped and returned a scared smile before running away in haste. Something about Santana was really scaring him. Luckily he was able to make up an excuse to Sam during football practice later that day that he really needed to pee thus the _very manly_ escape.

The next day at the same time Finn saw Tina standing in front of her locker door. He gave himself ten seconds-

Twenty,

-to man up and talk to her. He made quick huge strides so he couldn't stop himself from backing out.

"Hey Tina." He forced a smile on his face. It must have been obvious because Tina looked at him like he was pointing a knife at her.

"F-Finn…Morning." She hugged the books in front of her tightly. He noticed how her shoulder suddenly tensed. Was she afraid of him? _What the hell?_

Before he could speak up he felt someone hug his left arm.

"Hi Babe. Did you wait for me long?" Santana pouted with a glint in her eyes.

"Oh…I-" _Seriously?_

"I have to go to class." Tina nodded towards them without casting glance and ran of- or well walked quickly away from them.

Finn mentally groaned inside.

He made a mental note to make sure Santana was in a distance before talking to Tina the next day.

The next day Finn waited the whole morning for Tina to arrive in her locker but she was a no show. He thanked Coach Beiste for pushing him to his limits on football practice because he barely made it to class before the bell rang.

The same thing happened the next few days. Finn didn't want to be some paranoid freak but he had this feeling that Tina was deliberately avoiding him. Maybe she had been sick these past few days and wasn't going to school, but when he asked Kurt later that night his suspicions were confirmed. Kurt told him that Tina has been present in all Glee Club meetings this week.

Finn couldn't sleep at all that night. This time he was almost 100 percent sure that Tina really hated him for some reason and it was really bugging him. He was the type of guy who liked to please people and what was wrong with that. He just didn't like the idea of someone thinking badly about him. Just to clarify though FINN HUDSON was no suck up. He spoke his mind and fought for what he believed in, he just really likes making friends and loathes having enemies.

_He thinks I'm a perv cause I entered the girl's bathroom! That's it!_

_Hmmm…but she didn't look at me like a freaking criminal that day. She seemed wary but she definitely looked thankful._

_OMG maybe I said something racist during the double date! Damn it Finn…_

_Did I?_

_I don't think so…_

_Maybe it's because I spoke while eating. Mum said that's very rude…_

_Or maybe…._

Finn pulled his hair from his head. He was so frustrated with the puzzle that is Tina Cohen Chang. Here he was at his bed at 3 am in the morning thinking of what he could've done to make her upset. This is just too much. This just had to end. It shouldn't be so hard to just confront her if she liked him or not. This ends tomorrow and nothing can stop him.

… Well except for Santana.

* * *

Tina was entered the choir room from her last class two floors away in record time. She had been taking the quickest routes in-between classes and avoiding hanging out in the hallways the whole week. She realized that she was actually pretty stealthy and mentally hi fived herself. She felt like some ninja hiding in shadows from samurai or well in her case- Finn.

She really didn't know why she was making such a big deal of things. Ever since the dinner date she couldn't get Finn of her mind. The way he looked at her, his boyish smile and how nice he was- the way Santana touched him affectionately…

_Damn it Tina! Get a grip._

It took her few days to finalize the feeling that has been building up inside her. At first she thought maybe she really felt betrayed that Finn didn't remember her. That he didn't really think much of the friendship they made before, and truth be told it did hurt but she knows she's feeling more than that. The way her blood boils when she remembers the giggle Finn and Santana shared on their double date. The way she can't help but be disgusted every time she sees Santana sitting on Finn's lap during lunch, especially that KISS.

_Seriously! Can't they be anymore discreet!_

This feeling was no other than _jealousy._

_Jealous with Santana- _

_Because of Finn._

She was in denial at first but she knew it was what it was no matter how it made no sense in her brain. She had not right to be jealous in the first place. What was she to Finn? She was not his girlfriend. Heck she wasn't even his friend, yet every time she sees the two -the feeling that it should be her next to Finn kept entering her mind. Like she was the one who deserved him.

It was senseless and she feels so wrong for feeling it. She had no grudges with Santana. Her family was giving her a home for pete's sake how more ungrateful can she be. Finn and Santana where bound to be together. The inevitable attraction between a cheerleader and a football player could not be anymore cliché yet SO TRUE to life at the same time. I guess it's just the natural way of life.

Finn couldn't even remember her from their past and here she was acting like a tween fan girl throwing metaphorical dagger to anyone that goes near Finn. Did she hit her head or something? She was an outcast. That's what she was. She needs to remember her place so that she won't be confused anymore.

In the mean time she decided to stay away from any possible interaction with Finn until she's gotten over this silly crush she's having. _Kill me now…_

Now she new she didn't have the best of luck but it's like destiny liked playing tricks with her because Finn kept meeting up with Santana near her locker like they wear mocking her or something. Since then on she made sure to get all the stuff she needed the next day before she left school so she didn't need to visit he locker every morning. She also convinced the glee club to eat at the bleachers instead of the cafeteria with excuse that she had asthma and that needed fresh air. She was avoiding Finn like a plague but she feels like she's still one step behind because Finn would always appear all over the school like she knew she was hiding and they were playing a game of hide and seek.

It was agonizing.

Thrilling…But very agonizing.

The choir room was still empty she sat at the right most corner of the bleachers. Her phone beeped and pulled it form he pocket to found another text from Blaine.

_I still can't believe you think mangas are better than comics –B_

Tina chuckled a bit. She and Blaine had been texting since the double date. She was so nervous when Blaine texted her for the first time and she didn't know what to reply since wasn't really the type who texted with people, not that she had anyone to text in the first place. She would never admit this but after a while she had to admit that it was actually fun to text. It's like chatting online. There was no pressure of "real time" and no basis of facial reactions. It was pure writing and she liked it. Maybe it was also the fact that Blaine was actually very easy to talk to. He was as a gentle on phone as she was on person. Tina learned that she and Blaine had a lot of similarities from their obsession with their grades to their obsession with cartoons. They have been texting a while ago when Blaine asked her about her favorite Marvel hero and she replied that she found American comics boring and that she preferred Japanese graphic novels. Which led to a friendly debate that lasted hours. They eventually decided to agree to disagree.

_Kira can kill all the Avengers any day. :P –T_

_I beg to differ but I don't want to start another debate. – B_

_You started it! – T_

_Yeah well.. I just can't believe it! –B_

_Blaine! - T_

_Ok Sorry! LOL –B_

_Btw can I ask you something? –B_

_Sure. – T_

_Would you like to go on a date this coming Saturday? – B_

"Ohhh someone's got a date!"

Tina was sure her heart stopped for a second. Her head spun so fast to her side she was sure she might have broken something. Mercedes and Kurt was smiling brightly at her having obviously read Blaine's text.

"We saw how focused you are on your phone that we couldn't help but be…curious. Kurt smiled apologetically next to Mercedes. "Sorry for invading your space."

Tina exhaled as she felt her heart beat slow down. "It's alright." She smiled meekly. "I can't believe I didn't notice you both entered the room."

"That's because your so smitten with the white boy your texting." Mercedes teased. "I see that you've both been keeping up since the date."

Tina can feel herself blushing. "I- I- we've been texting."

Mercedes and Kurt whooped at the same time as they high fived.

"I knew you've got it in you!" Mercedes patted her shoulder. "Kurt been eying that stud for 2 years and you've got him in 2 months!"

"Mercedes!" Kurt looked like she was choking on air. "First of all I never said I had a crush on him I only said he was handsome."

"I didn't say you had a crush on him." Mercedes raised a brow.

Kurt pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation. "Stop being cheeky Mercedes and let's not make this about me." He rolled of her eyes and fixed an excited expression back to his face. "So what are you going to say Tina?"

"Say?"

"Anderson just asked you out…on your phone." Mercedes lifted Tina's phone to her face.

_Oh yeah right…_

Tina grabbed the phone with shaky hands as she replied. The duo was shamelessly watching every word she typed.

"_I'd love too." _

There was a few seconds of silence after she sent the message before her phone beeped again with a reply.

"_I'll text you the details later. I'm so excited. __"_

Tina was pushed to a stand as Kurt and Mercedes pulled her forward as they jumped in celebration. Tina couldn't help but be amused with the two. They never ran out of energy.

"Finn?" Kurt stopped jumping as he looked pass Tina towards the door.

"Hey guys"

_Shoot! _ Tina remained frozen where she stood as she could her Finn's footsteps towards them.

"What brought you here?" Mercedes hugged Finn.

_Tina you have just been invited to a date. You have a date with Blaine freaking Anderson. Get over your freaking crush! Don't act weird. Play it cool. It's just Finn. Finn your childhood friend- who forgot you, So Finn your school mate? Just school mate. Act casual. He's probably just here to visit Kurt._

"Is your football practice extended or something? It's alright I'll just tell dad-"

"No Kurt. Umm… I'm here to talk to Tina."

_CRAP! _

"Oh." A light smirk appeared on Kurt's face. "Perfect Timing I need to go to Ms. Pillsbury for some…counseling." He roughly grabbed Mercedes' arms who had confused expression on her face as they exited the room. Then silence…

…And more silence.

"Ummm Tina?"

"Yes?"

"Can you ummm…Face me?"

_Oh yeah…_ Tina let out a heap of air before turning slowly to face Finn.

"Hi." She squeaked. She raised her head to look up at Finn and there eyes finally met. Locked together for a few seconds before Tina looked away quickly like she was in pain.

"Do you hate me?"

The questioned was almost a whisper and it made Tina return her gaze towards Finn. He was stiff. His shoulders were hunched up while his hands are tightened to a fist by his heads. The skins under his eyes were dark and he had a defeated expression on his face. It was the first time Tina saw him like this and it broke her heart.

"I don't hate you."

Finn slowly raised a brow like he was questioning her answer.

"Do you like me?" This time there was something glistening in his eyes. Hope?

Tina inhaled before breathing out an answer. "I do." Her palms were starting to sweat. There was so much tension in the room.

Why?

She didn't know.

"Why do you like me?"

_Why is he asking me these questions?!_

Tina looked down before answering. She felt like she was a candle slowly melting under Finn's burning gaze. "You saved me." _You're my first friend. You make me feel safe. You're my person. _

It was silent again before Tina decided it was time for her to ask the questions.

"Do you hate me?"

"No."

"Do you like me?"

"Yes."

"Why."

Finn stepped closer to Tina. She felt the strong urge to step back but she didn't. She needed to be strong.

"I don't know why." Tina tilted her head in question. "I just know that I want to be your friend."

_That's what I've always wanted._

"Can I be your friend?"

Tina bit her lip to stop herself from crying. "Yes."

A huge grin appeared on Finn's face that made Tina smile as well, beyond her jealousy, beyond that stupid crush this what was she ultimately wanted, to have the chance to be closer to Finn again, to be his friend just like before.

Finn seemed to immediately relax afterward and his postured changed while he scratched his head in an embarrassed manner.

"I'm sorry I'm so awkward." Finn gushed. "It's just that we weren't able to talk much at Breadsticks and I thought that maybe I did something wrong…since you seemed uncomfortable with me when I tried to talk to you a few days ago by your locker… I just wanted to make sure were ok."

_He wanted to talk to me?_

Tina was suddenly realizing what's been happening this past few days. She suddenly felt stupid. _"He thought I was snubbing him or something…"_

"Were ok…I'm just not used to people. I don't really have a lot of…friends."

"Well I want to be your friend. I think your really cool Tina."

Tina's face was suddenly warm. "Me..too."

"You think you're really cool too?" Finn spoke with a teasing tone.

"No! I- I mean that I think-"

Finn burst out laughing. "Don't worry about it. I got you. I'm just messing with ya."

Tina pouted a bit but it was obvious she was hiding a grin. "Now I'm questioning why I said I liked you."

"Hey!" Finn nudged her lightly. "You can't take that back. It's against the rules!"

_Rules? _Tina rolled her eyes fondly. _He's such a kid. _

"So now that we're friends. I wanted to ask if you want to go out on Saturday? Kurt wanted to go to the mall for _more_ shopping and he wants me help me carry stuff." He whined but it was obvious he wasn't really complaining. "I heard you love clothes too?"

"Yeah, I'd love too go" _BLAINE! "But…"_

"Are you ok?" Finn noticed Tina go paler.

"I can't go."

Tina saw the defeated expression return on Finn's face and she wanted it to quickly go away. "I want to but I can't!"

"Why?"

"I have a date…with Blaine."

"Oh."

Tina saw that defeated expression again before it unnaturally morphed into a huge smile.

"Nice!"

* * *

**How was it guys? Please review! BTW I have no BETA again. :( Sorry for any misspellings and grammatical errors I was not able to see... Any volunteers? XD**

**Next chapter will be the BLINA date XD and another pairing will be highlighted XD (Brittana) **


End file.
